


Coding Love into Your Heart

by maaldas



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AriYama, M/M, okajima - Freeform, yamaari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: When Ryosuke Yamada, an IT employee, is trying to seduce the sunshine of the PR Department who he has been crushing for a long time with the help of his best friend Keito.An office romance story that involves machiatto and computer stalking.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/gifts).



> Disclaimer : as usual, Hey!Say!JUMP members are their own. I'm just borrowing them here. I only own the plot. Peace!
> 
> AN : This story was written as a result of my discussion on Twitter with crystilia_ixora for JUMP's new Papolo magazine cover with an Office Romance theme.
> 
> I have never written an office romance before, so please forgive me if the plot is cheesy or even cringey. I know that some parts may don't even make sense. I'm so sorry. Fuwa fuwa story is really not my forte ne~~ I think I fail. Illa, Gomen ne~.

Ryosuke heard the rolling of the chair next to him and knew that Keito was going to bother him again with the newest office gossip.

"Not now, Keito. I'm busy," Ryosuke interjected even before Keito said a word.

He did not hear Keito return to his workplace. The gossip was probably interesting if Keito was impatient like that but then again Keito also got overly excited over the newest menu in the cafeteria last week. Ryosuke wanted to ignore him because he was still in the middle of writing a code into their newest program.

"Don't you have things to do?"

As he had expected, Keito was still waiting next to him because the guy immediately replied, "I have but this is important."

Ryosuke sighed out loud. He knew that Keito would not leave him alone if he did not engage him. "Fine, tell me about it," Ryosuke said as he reluctantly swiveled his chair towards his best friend.

"Did you hear?" started Keito excitedly. "There's a new employee in the Sales Department,"

Ryosuke lifted his eyebrows impatiently when Keito paused, "and?"

"And ... nothing. I heard that he's cute, that's all," said Keito shrugging.

Ryosuke returned to his computer to continue his coding. "Go back to your station Keito."

"Break time is in fifteen minutes. I think I'm gonna take my break and walk by the Sales Department to take a peak," said Keito as he rolled away from Ryosuke's station.

"Yeah, sure. You do that," commented Ryosuke.

It was a waste of time to tell Keito to do his job when he was like that. Better to just let him satisfy his curiosity now than deal with an anxious Keito later. They needed to get the coding done before it goes on a trial run by the end of the week.

@@@

At the lunch break, Keito dragged him to the corner table near where the employee of the Sales Department was gathering together. It was not too close that it was obvious but was still near enough for them to be able to hear snippets of their conversation. As usual, the sound of Arioka's laughter was heard loud and clear. Ryosuke glanced at them from his seat and saw that his crush was in the middle of a lively conversation with a tall guy that he had not seen before.

Ryosuke frowned, wondering if that guy was the new guy that Keito was telling him about this morning.

"That's him! The new guy. Yaotome-san from HR told me that his name is Yuto Nakajima," informed Keito, whispering over his bento.

"Huh? You mean the bean pole who's talking with Arioka-san?" asked Ryosuke, confirming his suspicion.

"He's so cute. I like his laugh. I wish I could be like Arioka-san who can get along very quickly with everyone, even with strangers," Keito commented.

"Yeah... he is amazing," Ryosuke sighed, a longing tone in his voice. He could not help but stare at his crush whenever the cute guy was within his vicinity.

Daiki Arioka was the star of the PR Department. He was sociable, friendly, and always cheerful while Ryosuke was just a moody IT guy. He had had a crush on Arioka for a year; ever since the New Year's gathering held by the office last year. Keito had been pushing him to have a chat with the guy for a long time but let alone talking to him, he did not even dare to say hello when they were passing by each other in the hallway.

"I think I'm gonna chat him up," said Keito suddenly, interrupting Ryosuke's reverie.

"Eh? Now?"

"Course not!" Keito whispered harshly before frowning in contemplation. "I think I can hack his IP address. You know, sabotaging his internet connection through the Wi-Fi and making him contact the maintenance."

Keito was deep in thought planning for his sabotage while Ryosuke just stared at him in aghast. He could not believe that Keito was willing to do some crime just to get the attention of his crush. He knew that it would end badly just like last time with Yuri.

Keito blinked when he noticed the way Ryosuke was staring at him. "What?"

"Are you seriously out of your mind?!" whispered Ryosuke harshly. He would hit the moron in the head if he could but they were in a public place now with both of their crushes sitting nearby. Ryosuke would not dare to embarrass himself in front of Daiki Arioka.

Perhaps, Ryosuke's word had managed to get through to his best friend's thick skull because the idiot was suddenly smiling at him. "Relax, Yama-chan. I'm just kidding!"

@@@

Ryosuke sat in front of his station with a huge smile on his face. Today had shaped up to be a great day. He had finished his project yesterday and the trial run was successful. Today was also the release of the newest game that he had been looking forward to playing all week. To top it all off, Arioka talked to him this morning.

It was just a coincidence really. He was entering the building with a cup of hot macchiato in his hand and happened to be taking the elevator alone but just when the elevator door was going to close, someone shouted at him to hold it open for them. That someone was Daiki Arioka, the cute PR.

_Flashback to this morning..._

_Arioka smiled at him, expressing his gratitude for keeping the elevator door opens for him._

_"Thank you for that. You're very kind. Not everyone is willing to wait," commented Arioka._

_"Oh, ... d..don't mention it." Ryosuke smiled awkwardly, hefting his own laptop bag on his shoulder and fiddling with his coffee cup in nervousness. Being in an elevator alone with his crush was really a dream come true. If only Ryosuke could foresee that this would happen he would have prepared himself better. Maybe he could plan for an interesting topic of conversation because the only thing he could think about now was his game. He did not think that Arioka would be interested in talking about game strategy._

_"Eh, is that macchiato from the 'Lounge' café? I recognize the cup," exclaimed Arioka suddenly pointing at the cup in Ryosuke's hand._

_"Oh, yes, yes it is. I'm ... uh..." While Ryosuke was still contemplating what to say next to keep the conversation going, Arioka spoke again._

_"That café sells delicious scones too. Have you tried it?" Arioka asked, looking at Ryosuke expectantly as if waiting for his answer._

_"Nn.. no... I haven't ..."_

_"Ah, that's too bad. I suggest you try it the next time you're there. But for coffee, I think 'Seashore' café has the best coffee blend..."_

The cute PR then proceeded to tell Ryosuke about the various café that he'd been to before and the many kinds of coffee blends that they serve. It was just small talk and Ryosuke was sure that he was used to doing that. It was part of his job after all; making small talk, breaking the ice, and smoothing things with the relations. Yet, the small encounter had managed to send Ryosuke to cloud nine. He was so happy he could smile all day.

"What's that on your face?" asked Yabu Kota, a maintenance employee.

Ryosuke paid him no mind as Yabu usually hung out in his and Keito's cubicle when he needed help in checking something. "Nothing," said Ryosuke.

"There's a huge smile on your face. That can't be nothing. Come on, spill it!" pestered Yabu Kota.

"Mind your own business," grumbled Ryosuke before dismissing Yabu completely and concentrating on booting up his laptop.

Keito rushed in and immediately talked to Yabu about something. Ryosuke who heard bits and pieces of their conversation about server and internet connection became curious.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked both of his colleagues.

"Apparently, according to Okamoto, the internet connection in the Sales Department is being tampered..." Yabu said with a frown.

"Not all of them. It only affects one device. I beg you please Yabu-san. Please tell me if they contact you and ask you to fix it," Keito interjected.

Ryosuke was shocked. "Wait a minute! Keito, don't tell me that you ..."

"Shut up, Yama-chan! It's a matter of life and death."

"What the hell is life and death?!" exclaimed Ryosuke. "Keito, I swear to god! If you ..."

Ryosuke had not finished his sentence when Keito suddenly slapped his palm over his mouth to shut him up.

"Quiet! Do you want me to get fired!" whispered Keito harshly at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke could tell that his best friend was panicking. He knew that Keito was not a bad man. He just had a habit of falling in love too fast and often. Ryosuke wondered what it was about this Yuto Nakajima that made Keito so riled up. He was prepared to cover for Keito if shit really hit the fan but he also hoped that Keito's love life was a success this time around. He did not want another Yuri fiasco to happen again.

A phone ring startled them all. Keito and Ryosuke looked at Yabu before looking at the phone on top of Yabu's desk. Yabu looked at them suspiciously before walking towards his desk to pick up the phone. Keito and Ryosuke quickly followed him.

"Moshi Moshi, yes this is Yabu Kota! ... ah, Nakajima-san... yes, what can I help you with? ... your internet connection?... "

Hearing Yabu talking about Nakajima's internet connection had involuntarily made Ryosuke's heart seize and he let out a loud gasp. Keito elbowed his gut so hard that he stumbled back a few steps.

"Yabu-san, let me take it pleaseeee..." begged Keito as he bowed in front of Yabu with both hands making a begging gesture above his head.

Yabu looked reluctant because it was his responsibility as a maintenance employee to fix problems concerning network maintenance.

"Yes, uh I will send someone to fix your problem ASAP Nakajima-san. Don't you worry! He'll be there shortly. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," Yabu said reluctantly before hanging up his phone.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Yabu-san!"

"If you mess it up further..." threatened Yabu but before he finished Keito had already interjected.

"I swear I'll fix it. You don't have to worry," promised Keito before fixing his suit and hair, turning towards Ryosuke to ask for his opinion. "How do I look Yama-chan?"

Ryosuke could only nod, feeling confused with the sudden turn of events.

"Yosha! I'll go now. Nakajima-san is waiting. Ja ne!"

Ryosuke watched his best friend go towards the Sales Department without hesitation. Sometimes, he envied Keito who never hesitated in getting what he wanted although what he wanted often proved to be bad for him. If only he had half of Keito's courage in regards to love.

"That guy really is something," commented Yabu. "I hope this won't be another Yuri."

Both Ryosuke and Yabu let out a long sigh but for different reasons.

@@@

That night Keito treated him to a drink together in a bar near the office to celebrate his success in securing a date with a certain Yuto Nakajima.

"... then I nudged his tea and intentionally spilled it on my shirt. He was very sorry and asked to make it up to me," admitted Keito.

"What did you say?" asked Ryosuke curiously.

"I said that we can go out to have a meal together as payment. He was very grateful because I've fixed his internet connection, right? I also offered to tinker with his laptop, making it run even faster. When I was tinkering I managed to create a backdoor to his system that allows me to access his laptop from my station."

"Uh...Keito that's not right. You know that right?" reminded Ryosuke.

"I know that. I won't do anything dangerous, trust me," promised Keito easily but Ryosuke did not believe him. He was like this too with Yuri at first and it was exactly what spelled disaster for him.

Ryosuke kept whatever was on his mind to himself, took a sip of his cocktail, and sighed. "I don't get it. I thought you liked cute things."

"I do! He's cute, don't you think?"

"But he's too tall Keito, taller than you. How come you go from crushing on the smallest guy in the building to the tallest guy in Tokyo?"

"He's not the tallest in Tokyo. There are others taller than him," Keito defended.

"That's beside the point! I thought you like Yuri because he's small and cute. It's your words, not mine."

"Well, Yuri doesn't like me and I've moved on. Besides, he's getting married to his colleague in Hana Insurance."

Ryosuke frowned. “How do you know that?” he asked searchingly.

“I stalk his SNS,” answered Keito easily with a shrug.

Ryosuke did not know how his best friend could be so at ease when doing illegal things. Yet, he did not have the heart to scold him. Keito had been hurt badly. "Oh, so now you're aiming high huh?" he teased instead.

"That's not funny," Keito said in a deadpanned tone.

"I know, I'm sorry," Ryosuke sighed forlornly before mumbling under his breath, "If only getting love is as easy as writing a code ..."

"How about I help you with Arioka?" Keito offered.

"No, thank you. I'm not into stalking other people. You'll mess it up," he grumbled.

"At least go talk to him," Keito retorted back at him.

"How should I do that when we're not even in the same Department," he lamented putting his head on the table. He sat up straight a few seconds later when he remembered the elevator incident that morning. "I remember!"

"What?"

"He talked to me this morning!" exclaimed Ryosuke.

"Who? Arioka?"

"Yes! We rode the elevator together, just the two of us and he asked me about the macchiato that I bought. He smiled at me too! Oh, his smile is so cute." Ryosuke put his hand on his palms, daydreaming about Arioka's cute smile.

"You should ask him to buy macchiato together next time or maybe offer to buy him one since he sounded like he liked it," commented Keito which made Ryosuke regret everything. He folded his arms on the table and put his forehead on top of his folded arms, wallowing in despair.

"I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even breathe properly. My heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest. I was so nervous," cried Ryosuke.

"There, there, Yama-chan. I'll help you tomorrow," promised Keito as he softly pat Ryosuke's head.

"I'm not going to stalk his laptop, Keito."

"There won't be any stalking. I promise!"

@@@

to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later that Keito approached him with his plan. Since Ryosuke refused any tampering whatsoever, he suggested that they proceeded with the macchiato plan. They already knew that Arioka liked coffee, so Keito suggested that Ryosuke bought him coffee every morning and put the cup on his table, starting with a macchiato.

"Isn't that too cheesy?" asked Ryosuke with a frown when Keito added a love sign after writing Arioka's name on the lid of the cup.

"There's no such thing as too cheesy in love, Yama-chan. Remember that!" Keito stated. Ryosuke just nodded his head. "Quick! Put this on his desk!"

They purposely went to work earlier than anyone else to run this plan. Ryosuke had to wait in front of the coffee shop for half an hour before it opened to get the macchiato. He rushed into the PR Department room and hurriedly put the coffee cup on Arioka's desk. On their way back to their own room, they saw Arioka walking towards them with a cup of coffee in his hand. Just before they pass him by, Ryosuke who could not contain his nervousness anymore suddenly turned toward the men's toilet, quickly followed by Keito.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Keito. "This is your chance to say hello to him."

"I can't. I'm so nervous my stomach revolted," Ryosuke lamented. "Besides, he already brings his own coffee. I feel very stupid now."

"Look, this is just the first day, okay. He doesn't know that he will get special coffee from you today. Please don't give up now," Keito begged him.

Ryosuke took a deep breath and nodded. He owed Keito for helping him come up with this plan. The least he could do was follow his advice.

"Alright. I just don't want this plan to backfire on me, Keito."

"Don't worry. This plan is safe. My plan with Yuto works right?" Keito bragged.

"You're on a first-name basis with Nakajima-san now?" asked Ryosuke, surprised. He remembered that the internet fiasco was just a week ago.

"Sure. He told me to call him that when we went out to eat last night," confided Keito with a grin.

"Huh..." Ryosuke was amazed.

@@@

Another week had passed and Daiki had stopped buying coffee on his way to work five days ago. The first time he found a cup of hot macchiato on his desk, he was confused. He was running late that day and the usual café that he usually stopped by was out of macchiato so he just bought a plain creamy coffee that they had. Imagine his surprise when he found a cup of hot macchiato on his desk.

The next day, there was a hot cappuccino waiting for him. A vanilla latte was served on the third day and each day after that a different coffee blend was always waiting for him, hot and ready to drink. He had asked around the PR Department but no one knows who had put that cup of hot coffee on his desk every morning. His colleagues even teased him that they were probably prepared by his secret admirer.

"What d'you get this morning?" asked Inoo Kei, one of his colleagues in the PR Department.

"Hmm?" Daiki pretended to not understand what his friend was asking about.

"The coffee, duh! From your secret admirer," Kei teased, gesturing at the cup that sat innocently on Daiki's table.

"Tsk, there's no secret admirer," Daiki scoffed and reluctantly took the cup to take a sip of the beverage inside. Ever since that first morning, Kei had always come to his desk to ask him about the coffee and would not leave before Daiki told him what blend of coffee that he got that day.

"So, what blend that you get this time?" asked Kei again, looking too eager for his own good.

Daiki frowned before looking at the writing on the cup. There was his name written with a red marker accompanied by the usual love sign but what he tasted was not coffee but ...

"It's chocolate," muttered Daiki, confused. It was not that he hated chocolate. He loved chocolate but he had always received coffee before. What is going on here?

"Eeehh??? Not coffee?" exclaimed Kei in surprise. "I wonder..."

"Mou... where's my coffee..." lamented Daiki.

"Maybe your secret admirer just wants to give you variation. You know, maybe tomorrow you'll get orange juice," quipped Kei.

"But I've already got used to getting coffee," grumbled Daiki.

"Maybe he's tired of coffee or the coffee shop he used to go to is out of business already. The point is you should take it as a new adventure just like when you have a new client. Soon, you'll get more excited about finding out what kind of beverage is waiting for you in the morning. Isn't it a great way to start your day?" suggested Kei.

Daiki smiled. He knew that despite his lazy appearance, Inoo Kei was actually very smart. He was his senpai who had helped Daiki settle in the office and had taught him many things. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," said Inoo proudly. "Anyway, have you thought about my idea?"

"What idea?" asked Daiki as he sipped his chocolate slowly, savoring its delicious taste.

"My idea of asking the handsome but broody IT guy aka your crush to go out with you, remember? Have you talked to Nakajima? You're good friends with him, right?"

Daiki rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno... I don't think it's a good idea. What if Yuto says no? I don't want to disturb his date night with Okamoto."

"How would you know if you haven't even asked him? Besides, it's a double date. You won't disturb anyone," Kei exasperated.

"But he didn't seem interested. I've tried to be friendly with him, talking to him when we rode the elevator together the other day but he keeps avoiding me whenever we pass by in the hallway. I think ... I think he doesn't like me. Maybe he thinks I'm annoying. Do you think I'm annoying Inoo-chan?" Daiki rambled.

"You annoy me, right now."

Daiki groaned, putting his forehead on top of his desk while still clutching the cup of chocolate in his hand. "I hate myself."

Kei patted his shoulder. "Look, he's an IT guy who deals with computers everyday, probably a gamer too. A lot of guys like that are usually just socially awkward nerds. Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with a happy-go-lucky-sunshine-person like you. Who knows? He could be your secret admirer," teased Kei with a wink before leaving Daiki to go to his own desk.

Daiki snorted in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous."

@@@

"What are you doing?"

Ryosuke jumped in surprise when someone suddenly appeared behind him when he was peeking from behind a huge potted plant in front of the PR Department door. The wide leaves of the plant perfectly hid his not-so-big-frame making it a perfect stalking place.

"Yabu-san shhhh..."

He quickly dragged Yabu to hide behind the plant with him but Yabu's height made it impossible. "Stay quiet, please. I'm on a mission," whispered Ryosuke.

"What mission?" asked Yabu.

"If you can't be quiet just go away. I can't talk right now," scolded Ryosuke.

He thought Yabu would leave right away but the taller guy stayed. Ryosuke ignored him because he could not worry about Yabu right now as his mind was on the cup of chocolate on Arioka's desk. He had been fretting nonstop ever since that morning and unable to concentrate on his job whatsoever.

The coffee shop that he used to frequent was closed for that day and the café near his office building only served chocolate. As he was already running late he could not risk arriving at work after Arioka, so he just bought the chocolate from that café. He was not sure if Arioka likes chocolate or not. What if he did not like it? Ryosuke's hard work for a week would be a waste then.

"Why is the cup still there? I don't see him drink from it. Does he not like chocolate?" fretted Ryosuke.

Suddenly, Yabu strong-armed him and dragged him away from behind the potted plant towards the men's bathroom.

"Yabu-san, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" protested Ryosuke as he tried to get away from Yabu's strong grip. Yabu pushed his back to the wall next to the row of urinals and trapped him with his long arms.

"I won't let you go before you tell me what's going on with you and Keito lately," threatened Yabu.

Ryosuke spluttered. "What... what do you mean?"

"Don't lie at me, Yamada! I know that both of you plan something. Last time, Keito made a mess of a project because of Yuri. Then, a few weeks ago, he hacked into the Sales Department network to get the attention of Nakajima Yuto, and today, I found out that he also stalks the poor guy's laptop."

Ryosuke gasped; eyes wide as he stared at Yabu in fear.

"No, don't try to cover for his crime. I've scolded him and made him erase the backdoor that he'd created on Nakajima's laptop. Now, I know that both of you plan something with the PR Department. You always arrive at work earlier than anyone else for the past week and you and Keito always take turns in spying on them for a whole day. Speak now or I'll report you to HR!"

"I ... I swear it's not like what you think, Yabu-san. Please believe me," Ryosuke begged but Yabu did not seem to believe him. He narrowed his eyes at him and pursed his thin lips.

When Ryosuke was contemplating telling the truth about his crush on Daiki Arioka, someone entered the bathroom.

"Ah, gomenasai! I... I didn't know that you two ... uh..."

Ryosuke was horrified when he saw Daiki Arioka standing behind the door of the bathroom staring at them with wide eyes. Their eyes met for a few shocking seconds before Arioka diverted his eyes to the floor. From that short few seconds, Ryosuke could clearly see the disgust in the other guy's eyes that made him wish for the angel of death to reap him then and there.

"I'll ... uh ... use the ... uh... other bathroom," Arioka stuttered, probably still in shock from what he was involuntarily witnessing.

Ryosuke thought that he needed to explain everything before it was too late. "No, no, no... This... this isn't like what you think, Arioka-san. We're just talking here. We're ... there's nothing ..."

"It's okay! It's not my business anyway but I still think you guys should do this elsewhere, you know. It's a public place. Anyone can enter at any time," Arioka softly said while staring at the floor.

"Eh, what're you talking about?" asked Yabu confused. Ryosuke wanted to smack his head. Seriously for a smart guy, Yabu could be so dense sometimes.

Before Ryosuke could explain things further, Arioka had already fled the bathroom. Ryosuke was devastated thinking that his hard work for the past week was already in ruin. Not to mention that Arioka probably hated him now. He might as well say goodbye to his dream of dating the sunshine of the PR Department as there was no chance for him to get his attention anymore.

Tears unwittingly welled up in his eyes and he buried his face on Yabu's chest, crying out his despair. "Yabu-saaaaannn.... Huaaaaa... he hates me now..."

"Eeehh... why are you crying Yamada? Eh? Let me go! What If people see us like this?!" exclaimed Yabu in panic when Ryosuke suddenly wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

@@@

"It's been three days huh?" commented Kei.

This morning marked the third day in a row that the coffee on Daiki's desk stopped coming. Daiki was sad as he had already gotten used to the daily morning coffee provided by his secret admirer. Yes, he called them his secret admirer. He even appreciated the hot chocolate that they sent for him that last day and looked forward to the next beverage variations that might come next but the chocolate seemed to be the last of its series.

"Maybe that chocolate was the parting gift. You know, he wanted to make it special as a goodbye present," added Kei again who was seemingly oblivious to Daiki's turmoil.

"Stop calling them a 'he'. How do you know it's a 'he', anyway? What if it's a 'she'?" grumbled Daiki. His mood soured quickly.

"I doubt it! Since I already have a guess who the person behind it is," Kei snickered.

"It's not him okay," replied Daiki rather irritated.

"It could be him," Kei insisted.

"He already has a boyfriend. I caught them making out in the men's bathroom the other day," bemoaned Daiki.

"You might have seen it wrong."

"I didn't. I saw Yabu-san push Yamada-san on the wall with his body and they're making out."

Kei gasped loudly. "Eh? Kabedon?! Uwaahh... sugoi! I want that too~ Will Yuya do that to me, I wonder."

"Please be serious, Inoo-chan," Daiki grumbled at him.

"Eh, are you sure that you saw them kissing each other? Like lips locking and moaning and rubbing off..."

Daiki covered his ears with both his palms, not wanting to listen to Kei's salacious rendition of Yabu and Yamada's sexual encounter. Even thinking about it made his stomach roll. "Stop it! I don't wanna hear it!"

Kei cackled evilly as he continued to tease Daiki with his rendition of imaginary sexual acts between Yamada and Yabu.

@@@

To be continued .....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : a quick word. I want to stay true to their character and POV here and I want to differentiate between Ryosuke and Daiki's POV. So, I use "Yamada" when Dai-chan refers to Ryosuke in his mind. Vice versa, I use "Arioka" when Ryosuke refers to Dai-chan in his mind. But I will still address them in their first name.
> 
> Just in case you're confused. No? okay then maybe I'm just spitballing here, heh!
> 
> Without further ado. here's the final chapter!

Another week has passed since Yabu caught Keito stalking Nakajima’s laptop and ruined Ryosuke’s seduction plan. Keito also told him that Yabu made him apologize to Nakajima or he would report him to HR. Ryosuke did not know what became of their relationship but from what Keito had told him apparently they were on a break for an unspecified time.

“Then, what did you say?” asked Ryosuke after Keito finished recounting his latest date with Nakajima.

“What can I say? If he wants a break then we’ll have a break as long as he doesn’t write me out of his life. I don’t wanna lose him, Yama-chan. I really really do love him so much,” Keito admitted.

The poor guy was slumping in front of his desk staring at his phone’s gallery where he kept memories of their dates forlornly. According to Keito, Nakajima was into photography and he always brought his camera whenever they went out on a date. Ryosuke could see how happy Keito was whenever he showed those pictures to him. He really hoped that they could mend their relationship and build trust again.

Ryosuke sighed dejectedly, lamenting his own nonexistent love life as the relationship that he had dreamed of with Daiki Arioka ran aground before it could sail.

“Why are you two looking like someone who has lost their pets?” asked Yabu who had returned from a meeting with HR. “Go back to work! The exhibition is in two days. We don’t have much time to prepare for this big project.”

Reluctantly, they both returned to work. Ryosuke heard Yabu grumble about how unfair it was to only give the IT team three days to prepare for this large scale exhibition.

@@@

The event would start at ten am and Ryosuke had been busy with his laptop since five am in the morning. He was alone in the exhibition room because Keito had gone to the other showroom to help the marketing team with their presentation.

“Ah, yamada-san, thank you so much for your help, yesterday! I don’t know why my files become corrupted like that. You’re really a lifesaver!” said Arioka who suddenly rushed into the exhibition room with two big bags full of additional equipment dangled from his hands, and bowed in front of Ryosuke, expressing his gratitude.

Seeing the object of his affection showing so much gratitude made Ryosuke’s heart swell. He was a little bit apprehensive when Yabu told him to go help the PR team with their problem yesterday because he did not want to meet Arioka. He was embarrassed and did not want to see another look of judgment in the other guy’s eyes.

Yet, it turned out well and Arioka seemed to have forgotten about the bathroom incident. He was all smiles, friendly and cooperative making Ryosuke feel at ease. He regretted making bad assumptions about him. Arioka was too kind.

“I’m glad to be able to help too. We’re a team in this project, right? You can ask me if you need help with anything,”

“Yes, yes you’re right, of course. Yamada-san is very kind!” praised Arioka as he went to put the bags near the wall behind Ryosuke’s table before quickly rummaging through it.

Ryosuke suddenly had an idea. He remembered what Keito had said to him the other day. There were no such things as too cheesy in love. He had managed to make a good impression in front of Arioka and Arioka was talking to him civilly. He had to seize this rare opportunity.

“Uhm … I mean, if you need help for anything Arioka-san, anything at all, even personal things … I’d be glad to help you,” stated Ryosuke. There he said it. He felt very accomplished.

Arioka turned around to face him with a surprised face. “Eeh? Really?

Seeing Arioka’s shocked face made Ryosuke think about his statement and quickly reiterated. “I … I mean anything within reason … if it’s in my power to help then … I’ll be glad to lend my hand,” Ryosuke corrected, rubbing the back of his neck suddenly feeling shy.

“Oh, yes, yes, I understand that … but … is it really okay? You’re being too kind, Yamada-san…”

“No, no, I don’t mind really!” Ryosuke insisted.

The smile that bloomed on Arioka’s face was almost worth the embarrassment that Ryosuke felt the past few days, yet the sunshine smile did not last long because his face quickly turned serious.

“Ano… Yamada-san … I think I owe you an apology,” Arioka started. Ryosuke was puzzled. What on earth would he apologize for? “When I caught you in the bathroom the other day, I could not help think badly of you. Therefore, I apologize!”

For the second time that morning, Ryosuke watched the object of his affection bowed at him for two different reasons.

“I know that it’s not really my business what you and Yabu-san did. I was just shocked at the time. So, please forget whatever I said. Maybe I’m just jealous because I didn’t know that you and Yabu-san are an item …”

“Yabu-san and I are not a couple,” Ryosuke interjected.

Both Ryosuke and Arioka stared at each other for a few seconds before blurting out a surprise exclamation at the same time.

“Eeeeeehh…”

“Wait a minute, Arioka-san, do you think that Yabu-san and me …”

“You’re not Yabu-san’s boyfriend?!”

“Is that why you look at me …”

“But I saw you two making out …”

“Ehhh…”

In the middle of that chaotic misunderstanding, Keito suddenly rushed in.

“Yama-chan, Yama-chan, have you finished with the setting up? We need to run a trial in fifteen minutes!”

Ryosuke who had been distracted by his conversation with Arioka quickly remembered his abandoned laptop on the table. “Oh, shit! Gomen, gomen! I’ll get to it now!”

“Is the Marketing team finished with the preparation, Okamoto-san? I’ve brought the additional equipment for the presentation today,” Arioka asked Keito who had worked with the Marketing team since morning.

“Un! I think we can install the equipment now but I don’t think I can help you, Arioka-san. I still need to help Nakajima-san with his last-minute editing,” said Keito regretfully.

“Daijobu, daijobu! I can do it myself,” soothed Arioka as he hurriedly picked up his equipment bags and followed Keito to the other showroom.

Ryosuke pushed his conversation with Arioka to the back of his mind for the time being and concentrated on the task at hand. He reckoned there would be plenty of time to talk with the cute PR again once this project was finished. He had a feeling that this time things would turn out alright.

@@@

“Otsukaresama deshita!”

The project was a success and the Director had gathered the whole team involved to congratulate them for a job well done. There was a mini party held at the office too. Daiki took a plastic bag filled with two hot beverages from the courier before returning inside the meeting room. He looked around the room and found Ryosuke Yamada slumped on the chair in a corner, not really engaging anyone in a conversation. He quickly made a beeline towards him with the hot cups in his hand.

“Here, I brought this for you,” said Daiki, surprising Yamada by handing him a hot macchiato. The tired-looking IT employee frowned at the coffee cup that suddenly materialized in front of him with a frown before pushing up his glasses and turned towards him. Daiki chuckled at his cute perplexed look. “Come on take it. It’s yours.”

Yamada nodded slowly before taking the cup from Daiki’s hand. Daiki took the empty seat next to him and took out another cup from inside the plastic bag, a hot chocolate. “I reckon that drinking a cup of hot chocolate would be very satisfying at a time like this. How about you, Yamada-san?”

Yamada, who had been busy savoring the smell of a hot macchiato in his hand, looked at him in surprise. “Huh?”

Daiki had decided that a tired Yamada was the cutest Yamada and was happy to find out that Ryosuke Yamada was not only a moody and handsome IT guy but he was also cute and kind. After finding out that there was nothing going on between Yamada and Yabu, Daiki was determined to find out more about the handsome IT employee.

“Oh, uh … this coffee smells so good,” Yamada sang while still smelling the coffee with his eyes closed. The sight of Ryosuke Yamada getting high on smelling the fragrance of coffee had no doubt made Daiki’s heart melted.

“How many hours have you slept these past three days, Yamada-san?” asked Daiki with concern written plainly in his voice.

“Can’t remember,” mumbled Ryosuke in between sips of his hot coffee. Then, he blinked and suddenly gasped out loud.

“What? What is it?” asked Daiki panicking.

“I haven’t said thank you to you for bringing me my favorite coffee!” Yamada exclaimed before bowing at Daiki from his seat. “I’m so sorry for my ill manner, Arioka-san! Hountoni gomenasai!”

“No, no, it’s okay, Yamada-san. I’m glad that you like the coffee that I bring you because seriously …” Daiki leaned closer towards Yamada to whisper in his ear. “The coffee here sucks!”

Daiki grinned when his lame joke successfully made Yamada giggled and his contagious laughter made Daiki laugh too.

“I think you’re absolutely right!” Yamada said in a hushed tone, tilting his head closer towards Daiki and covering his mouth with the coffee cup. “The boss never changes catering. I heard that’s because the catering owner is his wife.”

“Eh? Really? How do you know?” asked Daiki conspiratorially.

Yamada shifted his chair closer towards Daiki before whispering, “Keito once overheard a conversation between the boss and his wife when he was checking the office server.”

Daiki snickered. “Really? I’m glad he didn’t get caught.”

“Keito often did questionable things. Often almost got caught too but that never deterred him. I hope he stops treading dangerous water before things really get out of hand, especially after the Yuri fiasco,” Yamada sighed.

“I heard Inoo mentioned this the other day but he refused to tell me all about it,” Daiki sulked, suddenly feeling irritated with his colleague in the PR Department.

“I’ll tell you all about it someday. After I get enough sleep that is,” promised Yamada easily.

Did not want to waste any time to seize the great opportunity Daiki blurted out. “Deal! It’s a date then,” he stated with a winning grin.

Perhaps, Yamada was a little slow in the uptake due to his sleepiness because he did not react to Daiki’s bold statement but five minutes later his face went beet red and he spluttered. “I … I mean …” but before he could backtrack, Daiki beat him to it.

“I know a great café that serves delicious coffee with various blends, great atmosphere, and a wonderful view of the beach. I’m sure you’ll love it! Or we can anywhere you like. It’s up to you,” proposed Daiki, sending the cutest smile he could muster. He had sworn to himself at the beginning of this party that he would find a way to get closer to Yamada. Both of their departments rarely interacted, so he did not know if he would get another chance to talk with him in a casual environment. If that meant that he had to take advantage of Yamada’s sleepiness then so be it.

@@@

Ryosuke could not believe his ears. Daiki Arioka had asked him out on a date in the middle of a boring office mini party. If he did not feel so sleepy he would dance right then and there. It was a party anyway, right? No one would think him weird if he suddenly burst into a can-can dance. He could blame it on alcohol but he wanted to make sure.

“I … I mean …” he spluttered. He did not dare to assume, yet because Arioka and he were not that close but before he could backtrack, the cute PR beat him to it.

Arioka offered to take him to a café of his choice, tempting him with various kinds of coffee blends that he could sample to his heart content, accompanied by beautiful scenery, and a wonderful partner. If Ryosuke was a princess he would swoon just like in many of those Disney movies that his sister forced him to watch when they were children. Alas, he was just a moody IT guy and the best he could do was blush shyly. Yes, he was that pathetic.

“If … if you don’t mind,” Ryosuke stuttered a reply.

“Of course not, Yamada-san. It would be my pleasure,” Arioka smiled cutely and Ryosuke forgot all of his troubles. “Besides, I want to confirm something.”

“Eh?”

“About a week ago, someone sent me a cup of coffee every morning. Inoo-chan said that they were from my secret admirer but on the last day, the coffee stopped coming and was replaced by a cup of hot chocolate. It was a surprising turn of events, you know? How did this secret admirer know that I love chocolate? But, again, my luck ran out and that chocolate was the last of its run, which is too bad,” lamented Arioka.

Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! Ryosuke could not breathe. His palms were clammy and his legs were shaking. He would not dare to look at Arioka and could only stare at the half-empty cup of his macchiato that he held tightly in his hand. 

Then, Arioka pushed his chocolate cup in front of his eyes, holding it in a way that the name of the cafe and the blend were clearly seen by him. Ryosuke belatedly realized that it was exactly the same hot chocolate mix that Ryosuke had bought for him on the last day of his seduction plan.

“I really love this chocolate,” he sang.

Ryosuke gasped. Did he already know? When he turned to look at the man who sat next to him, he was stunned to see the same look of longing mirrored in the other man’s eyes.

“I’m looking forward to sampling various kinds of coffee blend and chocolate mix with you, if you allow me, Yamada-san,” stated Daiki Arioka with a kind smile. It was the smile that captured Ryosuke’s heart the first time they met. It was also the smile that bolstered his confidence to take the next step in his and Daiki Arioka’s relationship.

Somehow, Ryosuke just knew that it was bound to be adventurous.

Fin


End file.
